Many types of devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, and other computing, communication, and entertainment devices increasingly offer more functions, applications, and features which are beneficial to a user, and can enhance one's personal time as well as work and social activities. However, even with the many communication applications for email, text, and instant messaging, as well as the seemingly unlimited number of third-party organization-centric applications that are available to users of the devices, such as calendar, list, and other types of user data-sharing applications, it can still be difficult or inefficient for families or other groups of people to collectively get together the many different resources and unrelated applications to effectively coordinate efforts.